


The Magic 8 Ball

by hubbywriter12



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Class 77, Class 78, Friendship, Long Writing, May Contain Bad Content, Multi, Possibly Romance, Swearing, Violence, interconnected one-shots, may be out of character, short writing, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaking the ball, the question in her mind was, "Will this school year be one heck of a kind?"</p><p>The answer was, "It is certain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic 8 Ball

It’s a good day today at Hope’s Peak Academy. And yes, I’m talking about the most prestigious school here in Japan where the students are the top of their expertise and worthy enough to get their deserving title. I’m one of those students who are scouted personally. But not all students here are scouted. In each class, one student is actually a lucky student. They’re the student who gets chosen from a raffle the school hosts yearly, to select one average student from the large population of high school students; in the _whole_ country. I’m not that lucky student though.

I’m Mahiru Koizumi, the **Ultimate Mechanic**.

Please, don’t underestimate me. There’s a reason why I got that title. I’m a girl full of hard work and determination! Even though I’m a girl who looks basically plain and par, I do well in my area of expertise. I don’t mean to boast or anything but, I can fix any broken device one can give me. I can even do a modification or an upgrade with my eyes closed for the user. I like to tinker with a lot of things; may it be big like a truck or small like a phone. If I ever have free time, I always like to tear down gadgets and build them back up.

Being a mechanic has its pros and cons- ups and downs, I mean.

Due to having this role and title, I am always concerned of my femininity. Whenever I’m doing work, I always wear a proper uniform, which is my denim jumpsuit. And it is always stained, either with oil or smoke... Actually, it’s always stained with anything that came from a dirty machine. But whenever I go to events like parties or gatherings, I wear any top that matches with my favorite olive-green jumper! I’ve grown much attached to jumpers, thanks to my mom. She gave it to me as a gift on my 7th birthday, a month before she passed away. But with that info aside, I made sure to do my best every day.

But today… well, it’s kind of hard to maintain my patience when my whole class is in total chaos.

I sit on the 3rd column and at the 2nd row. I am right behind Kazuichi Souda, in front of Ryota Mitarai, on the left of Nagito Komaeda, and the right of Teruteru Hanamura.

Conclusion: I’m surrounded by boys with unique personalities that makes me wish I am just an average student.

Kazuichi Souda’s the **Ultimate Photographer**. For someone who has a decent title, he sure looks ridiculous with that pink hair and beanie. I can’t help but insult him. I guess it’s because of the event when we first met. He said, (I quote) _“I don’t think girls are the appropriate people to settle as a mechanic”_. How… dare he say that!? Of course, it’s insulting because it is _such_ a sexist comment, and I’m a very sensitive person when it comes to that, because of experiences. Anyhow, he’s actually good in taking pictures. He can take a picture of anything in the greatest view, from the right angles, with no flaws. Being a photographer requires a good eye to see, right? Well, I just found out that he’s actually near-sighted. So he uses contact lenses.

 _Pink_ contact lenses. I won’t even start with his appearance. Who has teeth as sharp as the dark tips of a pencil? And his hair? Talk about a _bad_ hairdo.

The one behind me is Ryouta Mitarai, the **Ultimate Animal Breeder**. That boy is the opposite of strong, let me tell you that. He’s so meek and timid when people are around, but when it comes to animals, he’s friendly and _lovable_! I have to admit, he’s _very_ cute. Almost all of the students here in Class 77 consider him as the cutest guy in class. And the fact that he has a strong sense of justice is a plus point for his cuteness. When we first met, he’s doesn’t make a comment about girls being mechanics. All he said was, _“Anyone can be anything”_ , and I had to hold my laugh because he just quoted a line from the movie ‘Zootopia’; a movie where animals star in.

Even so, he’s really nice. He’s known for the only person who brings a pet with him, and this pet is his long-tailed mockingbird. Usually, if I see a person who loves birds, I expect they'd own a colorful parrot. But Ryouta has this long-tailed mockingbird that can _talk_. And that's all thanks to him. He's the animal breeder, so I gotta praise him for his talent. I find that mockingbird nice and cute, just like her owner. According to Ryouta, it's a female. I always find her resting on top of my red hair when I doze off. I don’t mind though. He’s very apologetic when it comes to his animals bothering people.

As for Teruteru Hanamura, he’s the **Ultimate Team Manager** … and the _Ultimate Pervert_.

No, I was just making a joke… and jokes are half-meant. Hope’s Peak wouldn’t scout a student to be given the title of the latter. He’s just _really_ creepy. He’s _way_ too creepy for girls, and if he were to be asked if he would do ‘it’ with anyone, I would expect an affirmative answer- right away. When I say ‘anyone’, I mean _anyone_ \- may it be a girl, boy, transgender, a bear, etc. He makes so many sexual references and innuendos, I’m so unlucky to sit beside him.

...But even so, he _does_ have some good intentions for being a team manager.

He told us once that he doesn’t do this job because of the sight of sweaty boys and girls doing work and all. He’s actually doing it because he made a promise with his mom, who had leukemia when he was a child. He promised that whoever wishes for him to be their coach, he would do his best to train them until they’re all successful. And with his history, I knew he is successful.

The one sitting on my right is Nagito Komaeda. He’s the **Ultimate Cook**.

At first, I’ve made a mistake and called him ‘chef’, but he insisted that he should be called a ‘cook’. To be honest, I don’t know the difference between the two but, I did what he said because, well… I just found out that he has a self-deprecating attitude. He’s… kind of creepy, but in another level. When one praises his talent and his creations, he starts to thank them, wave the praise off and launch towards and speech about hope and talents. Can’t he see that he’s the youngest best cook in the world? I sighed at the thought. I heard that the reason why he pushes himself low and is _obsessed_ with the idea of hope is because of a rough childhood. I don’t know what he has been through, but I heard that his parents are gone at such a young age all because of food poisoning.

Pushing that negativity away, I find him decent enough. His hair though… He once said that his hair was originally reddish-brown. But then for some reason, they started to turn white and… maybe because he’s busy cooking, he had no time to cut and tame it…? Well, at least he maintains a good personal hygiene. By his wrist, he keeps hair ties to tie his hair up, and he always has a hairnet in his pocket. I know this because I’ve seen him cook. And I’ve grown to love the foods he make. One more thing I can say about him is that he... he has the ability to make a smile look so dashing, charming and cute (yes, I'm admitting it), but at the same time,  _creepy_ to the core. I thought, maybe it has something to do with his personality.

So, they’re not the only people inside my classroom. I have three best friends here, and they’re all unique in their own way.

Hiyoko Saionji is the **Ultimate Musician**. Ibuki Mioda is the **Ultimate Gymnast**. And Mikan Tsumiki is the **Ultimate Lucky Student** of Class 77.

With the four of us together, we make a _quite_ unique group.

I won’t deny it but, Hiyoko has a _bad_ attitude. She tends to bully other people and has a _really_ dirty mouth. She’s sadistic and has no shame in telling other people about their flaws in her own musical way. So what I meant to say was that, through her music and lyrics, she sings what she thinks about other people. It’s a creative way to express her feelings and ideas, but it’s not nice.

Fortunately, I’m by her side to keep her from going so far as to pick a fight. On the other hand, with her cutesy innocent appearance, she can take advantage of other people… which is sometimes, not good. She once had black hair. But with Ibuki around, she was encouraged to dye her hair blonde and tie them into pigtails so she can look _more adorable_. Of course, I love the new look, but it just makes her look younger and innocent; it made me more protective of her.

Then there’s Ibuki. Ibuki, since she’s a gymnast, had to cut her long hair into a short one to a length that tickled her collarbone. But that doesn’t stop her from dyeing it with multiple colors. Those colors kind of represent her personality. She’s naïve, eccentric, energetic- all kinds of positive things. It’s one of the reasons why I befriended her in the first place. She can easily fit into anyone’s life. Like me, Ibuki wears clothes where she can easily move around. That’s why, every time she wears a skirt, she wears a pair of leggings underneath. She doesn’t wear heels often, but she always has her black platform boots. I guess being a gymnast has some standards when it comes to clothing.

And now, there’s Mikan.

That lucky student is always being targeted by Hiyoko. Mikan is kind of like Nagito. She pushes herself low because she believes she has an unworthy talent. But even so, her luck is… how do I describe this? Powerful? Dangerous? _Unbelievable?_ **_Miraculous_** _?_

I can describe her talent in many ways. The first time I saw Mikan, I was shocked and worried. When one sees her face, she could be considered fine and normal. Her hair is put into two Chinese-style buns, and she has a nice set of bangs. But when I saw her whole appearance- gosh, I was tempted to bombard her with questions but I held my tongue because, hey, it’s bad to just ask for people’s personal background.

On particular body parts like the wrists, the thighs, the part under her knees and elbows, her _freaking neck_ \- it’s like she was experimented. She… awfully reminded me of Frankenstein. This is the reason why she’s targeted by Hiyoko. I haven’t really got into Mikan’s personal story, but I will listen and respect her if I hear it. There’s a reason why she’s the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all.

Who else, who else?

Behind Ryouta is our class representative and the **Ultimate Animator** : Chiaki Nanami.

She’s a great listener and is a good friend of mine. She’s not often focusing in class because she’s busy doing projects and stuff that animators do. And when I say stuff that animators do, well, I think that would animating stuff. Hehe. I don’t really know. Now that I’ve noticed this, I’ll make sure to talk to her more often than usual. I don’t really get to talk to her that much because **A)** she’s too busy to have time for others, **B)** tends to keep to herself, and **C)** would sometimes hang-out with Class 77's top-notch gamer.

Speaking of gamers… I sigh at the thought of him: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, **Ultimate Gamer**. He’s basically the male version of Hiyoko, but with a crankier attitude. He’s one of the people who didn’t judge my role as a female mechanic, but he did leave an impression that he didn’t care at all about me- which offended me actually. I'm going to be his classmate for this school year. He _can't_ just ignore me.

Anyways, just like anyone would say, for someone who pulls an all-nighter every day, he keeps a young baby face. I sometimes envy it. Because of his lack of sleep, he gets too cranky and ill-mannered and sets his anger on us.

_How rude._

His mouth comes from a cranky man in his mid-40, but certainly acts in between the range of 5 to 17. The games he play- I have no idea what he plays anymore. I think he’s played many games than any typical NEET could. I’m not sure though. That's the Ultimate Gamer for you. Games aside, there are a few people who can easily tell him off. I don’t know how he and Chiaki gets along. Whenever I see them, they’re always sitting or standing beside each other. But they’re focused on their own business: gaming and animating. It was like, if they’re close to each other, they would form a telepathic connection and talk in their minds.

There’s another person who can tell him off and that would be the **Ultimate Princess** , Peko Pekoyama.

Princess Pekoyama is the one and only offspring of Empress Pekoyama, an independent woman that certainly makes a good role model for the women of the future generations. When the Emperor died, the Empress didn’t fail to keep their kingdom strong. In fact, the Pekoyama Kingdom is still active right now! I idolize Peko’s mother, and I idolize the princess as well.

Peko is really beautiful. Her silver hair is tied up into a neat bun and the eyeglasses she wears makes her look more of a responsible woman than a girl. Instead of wearing our usual uniform, she wears an expensive Japanese kimono, and she always has a fan by her sleeve. She once told me it’s a requirement for her to wear a kimono instead of her _juunihitoe_. That’s actually like, a heavier version of a kimono. But whatever. Anything she wears looks really good on her.

Everything that comes out of her mouth are considered golden and wise. She speaks out of honesty, but I won't describe her as an insensitive or blunt person. If she was, then she's not supposed to be the Ultimate Princess. She offers me advice which I gladly take, because I know they came from her heart... But despite being an elegant lady-like princess, she shows unique traits that definitely defies the idea of being a princess. She said that as a daughter of the famous Empress Pekoyama, she must learn how to defend herself. And that is to learn how to hold and wield a true blade.

And speaking of true blades… meet Gundam Tanaka, the **Ultimate Swordsman**.

I know Peko’s raised by an independent Empress, and that she is learning how to use a sword. But she still needed a ‘bodyguard’. Gundam is the most skilled swordsman here in Japan- maybe throughout the world. He always carries his bamboo sword around. His red and grey eyes- as well as the scar that ran across one of his eyes, makes him look even more intimidating… but he has an 8th Grader’s Syndrome. He has his own world where he calls his classmates by nicknames he made. He calls me ‘The Red-Hooded Mechanic’- probably because of my hair color and my talent.

He’s always by Peko’s side. He acts as her personal assistant. But Peko doesn’t command him like a snobby rich girl. That’s a good thing about Peko. She doesn’t take advantages of other people by using her royal name. But then, it makes me think that the only people who can tolerate Gundam’s personality is Princess Peko and certain nurse that our photographer is crushing on.

Sonia Nevermind, the **Ultimate Nurse**.

She’s a nurse found working from clinics to hospitals, caring for children to the elders. She’s a nice girl. She’s one of the most beautiful girls in class. Every time someone gets injured, she immediately attends to the person’s needs. I don’t know how she does it though. It’s like she always carries a first aid kit. I do know she always carries a small bottle of alcohol in her pocket. And don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t talking about the liquor or beverage. I’m talking about alcohol that she always rubs on to her hands when a period finishes. It must be important. Sonia’s a nurse, after all. Getting infected is a big obstacle for the Ultimate Nurse.

Last in the list is the power-bunch pair: Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari.

The **Ultimate Yakuza** and the **Ultimate Traditional Japanese Dancer**.

I call them the power-bunch pair because Nekomaru is the strongest guy in class, just above Teruteru. Akane is the strongest girl in class, just above Peko- yes, Peko is strong; literally. But despite having those titles, I didn’t expect them to have such different personalities.

Nekomaru may be the heir to the largest crime syndicate in Japan, but he’s actually nice and has a good heart. He doesn’t like the idea of teenagers getting drunk, or destroying other people’s property… which is something I thought a yakuza would do. Stereotypes these days… it makes me feel bad that I’m immediately thinking about people and suspecting them because of their titles. It’s like a racist trying to grab a pepper spray while eyeing a black guy. How disrespectful, right? As for Akane, for someone who can dance gracefully with serenity and respect, she eats like a vacuum cleaner. Haha! I know, that’s not a good thing to compare with but seriously, she’s a food-lover; she can easily consume Nagito’s buffet serving.

They're both loud too. They're both people that makes me conscious about myself. Nekomaru had shown respect to me when I was once cornered by 3 thugs in an alleyway on my way back to my workshop. With his name, his title, and his intentions, he scared those thugs away and walked me home. I discovered that even if he's a yakuza, he can be weak at times. He told me he has a heart disease, which explains why he always has to 'remove the dirt inside him'. It made me think that I shouldn't expect others to be up to my standards and be judgmental about it. As for Akane, well, she makes me look at myself. She's so busty and tall; she could make a good model. She doesn't worry about getting too fat, because she said she has a fast metabolism. I, on the other hand, have to check myself out and see if I need to lose weight or not. Insecurities are such a major pain. Even so, Akane encourages me to eat healthy foods. She said it'll make me feel better about myself.

So here goes my class. We’ve got colorful personalities that makes our class shine like a bright rainbow. With this, I expect a one heck of an adventure as the school year passes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to tell you that this fanfic will be a collection of one-shots that could be interconnected with each other. I'm a sucker for talent swap AUs. ANYWAYS!!! Due to the talent swap, the characters may get out of character, but I will keep in mind to make sure they are close to their original appearances. Speaking of appearances, you might want to check the betas of each characters- specifically, Teruteru's and Mikan's. Their appearance in this fic is based on their betas. So in here, Teruteru is taller and not cartoonish anymore; and Mikan is like a walking female Frankenstein. Another thing: Ryouta Mitarai is /not/ Ultimate Imposter. I have plans for them.
> 
> This would be focusing more on friendship. I haven't considered choosing a romantic pairing yet because I'm making sure I stay updated for the next episode of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc. But then again, this is an alternate universe. I'll update this when I have the time and when I want to, because I can. And another thing: please, you can make comments about Danganronpa Imagines for this story. For example, "Imagine Mahiru fixing Hiyoko's guitar". Something like that I guess. Just so I can see if readers want to see more of this.
> 
> :D


End file.
